Step by Step
by happy days last forever
Summary: Once Amu finds out she's pregnant what steps will she take?
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my first ever fanfic I might have some mistakes in it but don't blame me just give me a couple of chapters to get used to making the fan fiction hope you like it enjoy! =)**

Amu was so disappointed about her report card. After all her hard work in class and at home, she was rewarded with a big "D". She couldn't believe it. How was she supposed to tell her parents? Damn it..

Before she left high school, she went to the toilets to do her business, but as she opened the door to the stall there was a guy in front of her with cat ears, a long tail and dark blue, midnight hair. Before she could say anything the 'guy' dragged her in the stall.

(Let's just skip this part)

They promised each other that they would never tell anyone about what happened unless something drastic occured. Then, and only then, could they tell their family and friends. They left without a word.

**So that's my first chapter finished plz review and tell me what i did wrong if you didn't like it. Thx for reading it hope you enjoyed it I'll try to make my second chapter as quick as I can sry if it's too short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank purplegurl156 for helping me out on all of this story I definitely owe her one well here's the story hope you enjoy it!**

As Amu woke from a good night's sleep she had this horrible feeling in her stomach. As fast as lightning she ran to the bathroom and started puking her brains out in the toilet. Once that little adventure was over she walked over to her bed and plopped down and flicked on the TV.

"Thank God it's Saturday" she sighed and froze when she head another voice. "Why thank God it's Saturday?" It was Ikuto. Amu scowled at him, "Well you see, the second I woke up I had to run to the bathroom to keep from throwing up all over my bed".

Yoru appeared behind Ikuto's head and flew up so he was right next to his ear.  
(Conversation between Ikuto and Yoru)  
Yoru: 'psst, pst, psst, Ikuto~nya!'

Ikuto: 'You don't think?'

Yoru: 'Def**initely**~nya!'

Amu: ... "Hello? Earth to cat boys!? What are you two murmuring about?"

Ikuto looked over at Amu. "We think you're…preg-nant" he said while walking over to sit on the bed next to Amu.  
"Sorry, I didn't really hear you" she said while putting her hang up to her ear.  
Ikuto looked at her dead in the eye, "You might be pregnant".  
"WHAT!" Amu screamed. Ikuto just looked down.

"Well if you know so much then how could I possibly be pregnant!" Ikuto explained everything very slowly and quietly. After that Amu just wanted to crawl in a ditch somewhere and die.  
Amu sighed, "How am I goanna tell everyone including my chara's". Ikuto looked over at Yoru and Yoru gave him a thumps up. "Leave it to Yoru to tell your chara's and I'll be with you to tell your parents and your friend's". Amu felt sick again and then remembered the one person who will be hurt and crushed the most.  
Tadase.

**Thanks for reading plz review and if you do the first ten people will be listed in my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

******thank you all those people **who reveiwed and added my story to their favourites and here are the people _drum role plz_

**shippofan2k (added as fav story)**

**purplegurl156 (reveiwed my story)**

**danacass (reveiwed and added as fav story) **

**NinjaGirl9797 (added as fav story)**

**thank you all those people **

**Ok on with the story. (Ps I don't know the side effects to pregnancy but I'm just sticking to the things I know)**

After what Amu herd from Ikuto She didn't have a clue what's so ever about how to hide her secret from her parents, her cute little sister but most of all her friends of course she thought that Rima and Nedeshiko wasn't going to tell anyone which was true but what about Tadase he'll be hurt the most. But as she deeply thought about her situation she knew eventually the secret would come out. It's just that Amu wasn't ready to tell the secret just not yet.

Well today was Monday and it was a school day just like the song she herd which was called School Days which was sung by three singers called Buono. Amu loved those singers just like as Ami loved her singer Hoshina Utau but today Amu didn't want to go to school because she kept on barfing her head off as if her head was actually going to fall off.

Her Mum was checking her temperature but Said to Amu worriedly "Well Amu you don't seem to be sick maybe you shouldn't go to school today instead I'll take you to the doctor for a check-up." As soon as her mum said this there was no turning back and soon enough her Mother will find out then her father then Ami and last of all her friends.

At the doctors' place there were a few people so Amu and her Mum sat in their seats for half an hour reading magazines then FINALY it was their turn. First of all the doctor introduced herself her name was Dr Terry. **(I don't even know if it is a real doctor's name I just made it up in case you were wondering) **Dr Terry said "I'm just going to check your heart beat, temperature and the list went on and on until Mum told her what symptoms Amu was having then Dr Terry said 'you're going to have a test of ultrasound just to see if by any chance you might be pregnant".

After 20 minutes of testing, her mother finally knew that she was pregnant as they walked to the car Amu's Mum said 4 words "who is the father?" Amu surrendered "I-It's I-Ikuto"

**thx for reading hope u enjoyed it **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sry about taking so long with this chapter I just have so much work to do and I have to study for my exams (it's not HSE in case you were wondering) it's for my reports oh and thank you to all those people who reviewed my story I'm so grateful Arigato ;) **

**OK on with the story (this part of the story is the sad part sorry to say)**

"How c-could you and why "said Amu's mother She started bursting into tears, as tears ran down her face her heart was broken into pieces like a vase when it falls to the ground it is shattered to a million pieces. Amu's mother sadly walked to her car slowly with her head down and Amu just followed feeling ashamed of herself.

For the rest of the day they both didn't talk to each other and when it was nightfall when both of Amu's parents were getting ready to go to bed Amu's mother told what she found out to her husband. He was freaked out and couldn't believe it so Amu's father simply fainted and broke down to the floor with a loud THUMP! Amu's mother shook him but he wouldn't wake up this is when tragedy struck.

Amu ran across the hallway with her charas close behind her as Amu opened the door and saw her Dad lying on the floor with his face pale white as snow she just started crying and hugged her Mum soon after Ami came running through the door and was at the same place as Amu there was nothing that they could do it was too late.

The next day was a sunny day but a sad miserable day for the whole family all the relatives and friends of the Hinamori's all went to the funeral wearing their black gowns. Amu knew it wasn't the time to think about her pregnancy but today after the funeral she was going to tell her friends privately about her being pregnant, as Amu thought more deeply about it was all her fault.

Everyone was at the funeral and it was a Tuesday Morning as the funeral went on they all said their prayers and Ami thought that if Daddy was in heaven that he will watch over them and protect them.

After the funeral when Amu's Mum was crying and will never stop Ami and Amu were busy comforting her. Amu's mother told her to go tell her friends so she went and did.

Amu finally found Rima, Nedeshiko and Utau and dragged them all to the girls bathroom Amu said nervously "U-um I-I have something to t-tell you i-im k-kinda p-pregnant"

All three girls shouted out "WHAT! They all had the same reaction as what Amu had when she found out she was pregnant.

Luckily Utau was happy to be Kukia's boyfriend Utau said questionly "So if you're pregnant then who did you do it with?"

Amu answered truthfully "It's Ikuto"

All three of them shouted relieved that it was Ikuto not Tadase. "Why are you all relieved?" said Amu

Utau said "Well to tell you the truth I stole Ikuto's diary and he said that he would love you as if it was going to be his last"

**Well that's my 4th chapter hope you enjoyed it. If you've been reading all my chapters then PM me and plz tell me if I've been improving my chapters through to the first chapter to the last chapter plllzzzzz tell me!**

**Any thank you for reading Arigato ;) (That was just random)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guyz I'm so sry I took so long with this chapter I have my upcoming exams next we and I have to study for them well here's my 5th chapter enjoy =)**

OMG I can't believe you took his diary Amu said shocked

I returned it you know Utau said like a little kid

They all started discussing about the future of Amu's child when as Tadase was walking by hurriedly to the men bathroom he herd them discussing about the baby we all know that It's bad to eardrop and spy on another person. Tadase had no clue to what they were all talking about until Yaya said to Rima "Do you think Amu's baby is a girl or a boy". And after that Tadase heart was crushed.

Tadase didn't know who was the Father and hoped that it wasn't the person who was called Tsukiyomi Ikuto overall he was happy that Amu was pregnant and if the father ran away then Tadase would want to be Amu's wife he just had to find out.

The next day when Amu's alarm clock sounded as if she had pluck a feather from a hen and the hen had screamed Amu was too lazy to go to school let alone the sudden death of her father she was completely sad and miserable she knew she wouldn't her funny jokes of her father ever again.

Amu ran to the bathroom to puke her head out again then washed her face rinsed her mouth and got dressed in her school uniform. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast and went to school her mother had told her to be careful and took her advice.

Amu reached the school gates as Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia followed **(Dia hatched the night that her father died because Amu was losing her radiance)** and then thought that today was the day she had to tell Tadase as she walked up to Tadase he said "Good Morning Amu-Chan are you feeling good today? Did you feel sick in the morning?" Amu's head filled up with questions she thought in her mind OMG DOES HE KNOW I'M PREGNANT.

U-um y-yes I am feeling good today H-how are y-you?

**That's that chapter although I think this might be my longest chapter you decide I really don't know anyways hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I done this chapter straight after I wrote chapter 4 because I was in the mood and I had heaps of time but only for now... Anyway enjoy! I forgot to add that this chapter Amu and Tadase fight then something serious happens I don't want to spoil it so any way like I said enjoy!**

"You're not telling the truth Amu" said Tadase quietly

"Let's discuss this later at the royal garden" Said Amu backing away

"Fine after school meet me at the Royal Garden and be honest don't you dare lie".

Amu was scared she never saw that side of Tadase before and was frightened which made her get shivers down her spine. Her guardian characters comforted her which made her feel bit better. As classes went by and Amu still in her cool 'n' spicy act she realised that every one can't find out that she's pregnant only her friends or else everyone will think that Amu has been a dirty girl all along and would think of her a mean.

At the end of the day after school she waited at the royal garden for Tadase and there he was standing in front of her with his arms crossed with Kiseki doing the same pose as him.

"So Amu were you sick this morning". Tadase said seriously but in a different, firm, angry voice.

"Y-yes I-I was" Amu said frightened her charas said to her "It'll be ok this is your only chance to tell the truth" Amu started twiddling her thumbs and just looked down to the floor.

"Then if you were sick that means that you must be pregnant", I heard you with Nedeshiko, Rima, Yaya and utau on the day of your father's funeral". Said Tadase

"HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME" shouted Amu with tears welling up in her eyes. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN'T TRUST ME ANYMORE".

"It was for the best the last question is who did you have sex with" Tadase said

"WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE HURT ME ENOUGH I'M NOT GOING TO TELL A PERSON LIKE YOU". Shouted Amu as tears ran down her face. Her charas were amazed and decided to back Amu up in the argument.

"Ok will this help you dirty girl". Tadase said dirtily he started ripping off Amu's clothes.

"HEY STOP I MEAN IT TADASE STOP" Amu shouted Tadase tackled her to the floor and dropped her phone out of her hand which slid across the floor. She was now fully naked Tadase didn't know where to start so he started from her neck and down.

S-STOP T-TADASE she then started moaning Amu didn't do anything she laid on the floor helplessly with Tadase on top of her she lost her mind and went blank. Tadase left her on the floor and went to go get a rope and tied it around her arms on her ribcage and started doing it. Amu tried to break free but couldn't she wasn't strong with her pregnancy symptoms.

All hope seemed lost until her charas decided to work together. All of Amu's charas hid behind a bush from Kiseki and Ran whispered the plan. "The plan is we have to get to Amu's phone and text Ikuto so he can help Amu but we don't have much time". Miki added "What about Kiseki?" Ran answered "That's when Sue comes in". "What do I do desu"? You have to act attractive to Kiseki so Dia, Miki and I can text the message"

"Ok everyone have we got the plan". Ran said everyone shouted together "Yes".

The plan went on Sue cut her dress to a short length just 4 cm above her knees and cut the straps of her dress so that her dress was strapless just exposing her breasts a little bit. She floated over to Kiseki and acted sexily around him which made Kiseki go mad and done the same thing to Sue as Tadase did to Amu.

Meanwhile as Amu struggled with the rope Tadase stopped and said "Will you tell me know dirty girl". NEVER TO A PERSON LIKE YOU" and tears welled up in her eyes and went down her face yet again. Well then I'll just put my finger in". Tadase said as he did an evil laugh. DON'T YOU DARE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ME OH ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING PIECE OF ROPE YOU'LL BE PUT TO JAIL YOU STUPID SL-SL ahhhhhh.

By the time Tadase started fingering her Dia, Miki, and Ran had already sent the text message on her phone. The sun had already gone down and at home Amu's mother was very concerned about where the hell Amu was. Meanwhile Sue had had enough of Kiseki and had punched him in the face as soon as that happened Kiseki had blacked out. Sue said "Hey I didn't know I was that strong".

On the road Ikuto was driving at full speed and reached Amu's school and ran hurriedly to the Royal Garden and was shocked to what he saw. Ikuto grabbed Tadase by his arms and threw him against the floor. Ikuto untied Amu from the ropes and kissed her sweetly after they broke the kiss he asked "Are you alright"

Amu just nodded softly and explained what had happened even though she was fully naked. She then looked at her clothes to find that they were ripped to pieces. "Crap I have no clothes to wear" She was interrupted by one of her charas saying.

"Just leave it to Sue!"

**Wow I can't believe I done that much forget what i was saying in the last chapter about that being long this one is probably the longest one. **

**I'm so sry to those guyz that hate lemons or that like Tadase or hate course language but it's just my way of writing. **

**One more thing plz review and tell me this chapter was good although do you guyz get that last bit about just leave it to Sue if you don't get it all will be reviealed in the next chapter anyways hope you enjoyed! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guyz I had just had three test and now I have to do three stupid assignments which took me long enough so sry and so sry it took me long enough to put this chapter on I had I lot to do anyway on with the story!**

_Flash back from last chapter:_

_Sue saying with a wink on her face "just leave it to sue"_

_End flash back_

Amu scowled "EEHHHH" Ikuto just smirked and knew what was going to happen.

A bright, green light showed around Amu as she character transformed with Sue.

'Watashi no kokoro , an-rokku!

When that finished she was in a different form but looked very attractive. "omg I look so cute" said Amu happily, Sue butted in and said "I told you would like it desu" "But what happened to my other form that I took with you" Sue explained "Well since I took the straps of my dress and cut my dress shorter than before you would take the same form as me desu!" "Oh" Amu said relieved

Amu's outfit was like a dream to her come true instead of a plump looking dress Amu had a flowing dress that went heaps above her knees with a white ribbon tided on her waistline to make her look thin and sexy, with a strapless dress exposing her breasts a little. For her shoes she had long bright, green boots that went up to her knees.

Sue said happily "Told you to leave it do sue desu" Amu just laughed in response Ikuto was speechless but then remembered about Tadase suddenly Ikuto herd footsteps behind him then when Ikuto turned his head Tadase was on top of him wrestling him like the people on TV do. Tadase says angrily "GET YOUR HANDS OF MY FUTER WIFE YOU..." Tadase was silenced with a punch in the face "She's mine so back off little kiddy king"

"AHA! so you're the father Tsukiyomi Ikuto I should have known, wait until the whole school knows about this, and then wait until I murder Ikuto and steal Amu as my wife and make all the babies I want making her suffer MUA HA HA HA MUA HA HA HA" Everyone sweatdroped at Tadase awkward silence ...

Amu said awkwardly "H-he character changed" Then she went back to reality Amu said seriously "Ikuto lets go" Ikuto replied "Right" They both ran away leaving Tadase speechless. Tadase followed them, Kiseki now wasn't sure about Tadase anymore he's not the person he wants to be and right now he's strong but not kind.

Amu and Ikuto run into the city and ran into the crowd to find that Hoshina Utau was singing her beautiful song "My Heartfull Song" they both ran into the crowd and stood there but Tadase saw Amu as Amu stood out from the crowd because of her bright green outfit. Amu right now was out of breath huffing and puffing because of her pregnancy symptoms but before Amu can say anything to Ikuto Amu was grabbed by her wrist and was dragged away by Tadase.

"Let me go you imbecil what the hell do you want from me" Amu said angrily, Tadase answered "All I want is your body"

At that time Amu's phone rung it was her mother Tadase loosened the grip on her wrist but there was Amu's chance that time she ran away closer and closer to Ikuto and closer to safety under Ikuto's watch. Tadase ran after once again "Ran character change!" Ran said worriedly "Amu-Chan I can you've character transformed with Sue already" Amu said "Sue switch with Ran!" Sue said "Hai Amu-Chan" Amu ran into an alley way to her surprise she found a little kitten in a box looking hurtful and frightened.

Amu felt sorry for the little kitten "I'm going to take you with me little kitten but first character transform with Ran"

'Watashi no kokoro , an-rokku!

A bright pink light appeared around Amu and she character transformed into a pink cheerleader. Amu picked up the little kitten and jumped up high to the roof top next to her she slowly took a step to the edge of the roof top and peered down to see the huge crowd again and in the middle she found Ikuto looking everywhere for her. Amu knew the best way to get his attention and it wasn't shouting his name.

'Heart Rod!' 'Spiral Heart Special Attack' and there was a bright pink light in the dark, starry, night sky. This took Ikuto's attention.

**I'm going to leave this as a cliff hanger be sure to read the next chapter sorry guyz if I'm putting too much chapters on this plz review it's highly appreciated and thanks to those people who review my story and again I'm so sry it took me long enough right now I'm in the holidays so yeah =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very sorry guyz but I'm going to put this story on hold and take it down I've had a few complaints about my story and the grammar is alittle off I'm getting a beta reader just to make this story alittle bit cleaner, fix up grammar errors and information about pregnancy.**

**Also I'm going to make the villain of the story a character that I made and it's going to be Tadase's twin evil brother for those guyz who hate Tadase I'm very sorry but I guess you can pretend that Tadase evil twin brother is acually Tadase.**

**i'm so very soooooooorrrrryyyyyyy! Pleeeeaaaaassssssssssssseeee eeeee forgive me. ='(**

** The maximum time I'll take to finish the whole story is probably 5 months.**

**Again I'm very sorry ='(**


End file.
